The present invention relates to an electrical interconnection device.
This type of device is intended to provide contacts between different electrical components or conductors. It may for example be a part of an electronic mounting or be integrated into a connector.
These devices usually comprise a rigid insulating support in which are mounted conducting elements providing the desired contact. One is seeking two properties to guarantee the safety of the contact: the pressure and the attendance. The pressure is bound to the bearing force between the contact surfaces and the attendance is the capability of the contact to maintain itself during some displacement of the conducting elements.
To obtain these two properties the conducting elements of the device are in general mounted with elasticity with respect to the rigid insulating support. A first possibility consists in interposing elastic members such as springs between the conducting elements and the support. These elastic members increase the number of parts hence the cost of the device. They may moreover give rise to mounting problems when the device is of small size. Another possibility consists in imparting elastic properties to the conducting elements themselves. But these elastic properties are difficult to provide in a reliable manner when the conducting elements are of small size. Furthermore these elastic properties are impairing themselves after several connections and disconnections of the components. The object of the present invention is to remove the inconveniences hereabove and to simplify the structure of the known interconnection devices.